Tal'verda, Dar'manda
by xxHUxxSoldier
Summary: In the old war, the Mandalore and his warriors fought alongside the Sith Empire for galactic domination. The story that was never told, was of the Mandalorians who resisted. The ones who challenged Mandalore's fateful choice, and and forsook their culture. The story of the Mandos who fought against their kin. The Dar'manda. All OCs, longrunning. M for profanity and graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1- Intro

Anderit hoisted his bag over his shoulder. It contained his clothing and the personal effects that he could travel with. The Hammerhead class ship was docked on Carrick Station, its gaping entrance never leaving Anderit's gaze. He cautiously approached, scared out of his mind. From what he had heard, Mandalorians were savages. Cold hearted killers, and now he was working with some of their mercenaries. Out of all the republic soldiers the brass could've picked to fill their open slot, why did it have to be him?

He reached the ship's entrance, a small fragile link between the station and the ship that would lead Anderit into a new life. The smell of detergent sent his sinuses into a frenzy. He bent over slightly, sneezing into his hand. As he looked up he noticed a small figure, clad in orange armor. Anderit couldn't tell what it was made of, but it certainly wasn't republic. The figure quickly approached, the hallway echoing with its armored boots. Anderit looked around quickly, scared and not knowing what to do.

The figure got closer, and closer, Anderit not looking at it until it was right in front of him. The figure stopped, removing the helmet and placing it under its arm. It was not what Anderit had expected. The figure was a pretty woman, maybe twenty, with striking blue eyes and brown hair tied back in a short ponytail. She had her free hand cautiously placed next to the blaster pistol at her side.

"Your Parj's replacement?" She asked, sizing Anderit up. "I don't...Erm yes." He stood at attention. "Private Anderit Wade, is this the Ge'huutun?" He asked. The woman nodded, "Yep, thats us. Your a demo tech right? We really don't need anymore mixups, the republic already sent a medic by accident."

Anderit simply nodded. The woman turned back toward the ship, motioning for him to follow. She walked at a brisk pace, the durastel floors echoing behind her. The entered the main docking bay, men and women in Mandalorian armor looking up from their tasks to stare at Anderit as he passed by. One shook his head, "Shab'la aruetiise!" He called. A smaller Mando strode up behind, smacking him on the back of the head. The woman is the orange armor continued, seemingly not noticing her curious comrades.

They passed through the engine room, a young zabrak male with brown eyes and crimson red hair combed back behind his horns looked up from his datapad, "Oya! Rai'ika, bringing aruetiise aboard?" He called. The woman stopped and grinned at the man, "Parj's replacement, demo tech. Eparavur takisit ner'vod."

The zabrak incline his head to Anderit, "I am sorry for offending you and your osik way of life. Oh, and for being a disgusting beast that kills babies for fun." The zarbak grinned, trying to scare Anderit. "Oh..uhm..I don't think that, I'm glad to be..eh..working with you guys-..er Mandos." Anderit answered, still scared out of his wits.

The zabrak chuckled, "Your fresh off the meat rack, aren't you kiddo?"

"Meat rack? I uhh...yeah this is my first assignment since basic."

"Well then, my names A'den, and I'll be the one who'll slice into you credit account and leave you dirt poor."

The woman chuckled, the helmet's speaker making the sound seem unnatural, "Ad'ika, please stop scaring the aruetiise. He's just a baby. I was to when dad found me, remember?" The zabrak nodded again, "Yes you were Rawnie. Yes you were... You should probably go show buir your new blaster shield." He pointed at Anderit.

"Hey, I know how to fight!" Anderit argued. "Really? Ever been in combat besides simulations? Don't give me any osik about fighting for some goverment back on your home planet because that doesn't count."

Anderit held his tongue as the woman waved him along through another dimly lit corridor. His head was spinning. These people were going to kill him. What was an aruetiise? Was it an insult or- his thoughts were cut off as they made it to an elevator. The woman grabbed his arm yanking him in before pressing the button for the bridge. The elevator was small and painted black, the lighting very dim. Anderit ran a hand across his now shaven head, an old nervous habbit.

The woman looked him over again, shaking her head, "How old are you private?" Anderit snapped out of deep thought again, "Sixteen ma'am." The woman raised an eyebrow, "Don't call me ma'am. and I thought the recruitment age was eighteen?" Anderit just shrugged, "Guess it depends on where you sign up."

Their conversation was cut off as the elevator let out a sharp ding, coming to an abrupt stop and sending Anderit into the wall. "You have troubling walking private?" Anderit shook his head as the door slid open, the sound of holopads being tapped and dull conversation droned in Anderit's ears. He followed the woman across the bridge, reaching the captain's chair.

"Dad, I've got the new guy here." She said cheerfully, taking off the helmet and putting it under her arm. The man in the chair quickly got up, wearing what looked to be some kind of trench coat and a set of Beskar under it. He was helmetless and had a black visor over his eyes. His graying brown hair seemed out of place on his scarred head. Anderit looked over the man in awe. He wasn't very large, but his prescence commanded authority.

"Your Anderit right? Welcome to the Ge'huutun." The man even sounded like someone in charge. "In basic its the Bandit. Now, I'm afraid quite a few of the clan are a bit unhappy with you being here. Parj's death was...unexpected." He had a bit of sadness in his voice, "Parj was a good boy, an amazing son, but he's watching us from the dar'manda now. Either way, they'll get used to you soon son."

Anderit raised an eyebrow, trying to overcome his shyness and his stereotypical terror towards the Mandalorians. "Oh..yeah I hope so, your "The Fatalitis" right? Kinda famous back home for the fighting you did for the resistance." The man simply smiled, "Thats the title the imps gave me yes, but we're all allies here." He shook Anderit's hand giving a freindly smile. "Call me Joffe." He put a hand to his ear, seemingly talking into a comm, "Shi'ka, can you send Ral'in, Kharandras, and A'den to the bridge please?"

A few moments later the elevator dinged again, opening its doors. Three men walked out, all wary of Anderit except for A'den. They were all youthful, at least in Anderit's opinion. He recognized the zabrak, A'den, giving him a slight nod. One was a man, about Anderit's size but a bit older, with dark red hair and beady hazel eyes. A black tatoo ran acros his jawline, matching his armor, which was black with a gold trim.

The second man was much larger than Anderit, and had dark brown skin, a shaved head, and a distinctive cybernetic eye. His armor was identical in design as the other mandalorians, with a dark blue coloration. Anderit now noticed A'den's armor, the coloration identical with the man who had the jawline tatoo. He felt very out of place in his off duty fatigues, and knew he would feel it more so when he wore his white and olive plasteel plates into combat alongside the men.

"Now, in case you were wondering what the kark mando'ade are doing fighting for the republic." The man knew how to curse. "The empire is dishonorable and has Mandalore wrapped around its finger. We -are not- slaves, and we will restore the Mandalorians to their rightful place." Joffe said, pride in his voice. "These three will be your squaddies and your brothers in arms Anderit." He turned to the three men, "Show him where he'll be staying boys."

The three men nodded, as the woman, Rawnie, Anderit made a mental note of her name, put an arm around the man with the facial tatoo. Anderit assumed they were some sort of couple, if mandos did that kind of thing. The four mandos packed into the elevator, Anderit barely fitting himself in with them. The large one with the brown skin clicked a button on the side, sending the elevator at a disorienting speed down three levels.

The doors flew open, and the mandos walked ahead, only A'den turning his head to Anderit, "Hey, aruetii, you're sharing a room with me. Try not to clog the toilet, or Ral'in will eat you." Anderit just nodded. they walked past multiple rooms, all of their doors agape. Anderit sneaked a look in a few, all of them were filled with mandos. Some were armored, others were in the basic militairy fatigues, all looked dangerous and hostile to him.

The group walked into a much larger room. It was painted a comfortable tan color. In the corner there were two human women and a chiss playing pazaak. On the main wall there was a holonet screen, an old comedy program being shown. There were multiple couches, none actually had anyone sitting in them. Anderit plopped onto one, Ral'in sitting next to him. A'den found his own recliner chair and the mando couple sat on a couch together.

"Who are you soldier? Why did the republic send us an aruetii?" Ral'in pipped up, the man had a distinct imperial accent and commanded attention when he spoke. "I'm Private Anderit Wade." He felt a bit more comfortable now, but he was still wary of the strangers. "I was assigned to fill your open slot since your comrade was KIA...erhm..sorry...sir." Anderit answered, his voice trembling with fear.

"You smell, really really bad kiddo. Like strait up shit." The tatooed man- Anderit assumed it was Kharandras- mused.

"Khar'ika, stop talking you di'kut." Ral'in ordered, he was clearly the man in charge.

"Sure, sure, loosen up a bit man." Kharandras rebuked,

Rawnie laughed a bit, and shook her head, "You two are scaring him. Its okay Anderit, no one's going to eat you."

A'den smirked, "Is that what you aruetiise tell each other? That we eat people? Wayii! You aruetiise, ori'buyce kih'kovid." He looked to the others, seing only Kharandras give a slight laugh.

"Quite ner'vod, let the boy speak." Ral'in ordered, leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms. "Now, Anderit, you're a demo tech are you not?"

Anderit shook his head quickly, "Yes sir. I can wire just about anything you give me.

Rawnie shook her head, "No need for sirs, we don't have ranks here. We're all equal." Ral'in raised the eyebrow above the cybernetic eye, "I thought the sir was rather nice Ra'ika."

Kharandras spoke up again, pointing at each mando near them, "That's A'den. He'll be your getting into computers and stealing peoples shit guy. Thats Ral'in, our fearless squad leader and the master of making little kid feel like they're about to get eaten. Finally, thats Rawnie, she's just my girlfreind."

Rawnie crossed her arms, "Just your girlfreind?" She shook her head, "This is Kharandras, he's your close quarters and pyroteknics guy. Lots of fire, big mouth." Kharandras chuckled, "Big mouth? Really cyar'ika?"

Anderit nodded, making mental notes of everything they said. He'd have to ask what cyar'ika meant later. "Well, its nice meeting all of you...It'll be fun blowing things up with all of you."

"Likewise." Ral'in replied, the others all nodding in agreement. Ral'in was the only one not smiling.

"Sorry, you can't replace Parj. Aruetii." Ral'in stated, a bit of unconcious venom in his voice.

The mandos stayed silent, Anderit looked down at the floor guiltily. He was intruding on people who were like family here. An outsider. This was wrong. They'd find a way to get rid of him, no matter how many smiles they gave him. It was all a front to make him bring down his guard. Then they'd get him killed.

"What does arutii mean? Or aruetiise? Or whatever its called." He asked everyone.

"Outsider." The entire group answered.

There was another akward silence. Anderit twidled his thumbs until A'den spoke up, "Here kiddo, lets just get you to your room."

Anderit nodded as he and A'den left the large room. He followed A'den down the halls and into one of the smaller rooms. The smell of pine trees attacked Anderit's sinuses. For a moment he sneezed, then uknowinly smiled. The smell made him think of home. the flooring was the usual grey durasteel, but the walls had were the tan color from the other room. On one side there was a bunk bed and a dresser. On the other side there was a holovision screen displaying news from the ongoing war. It seemed so far away for Anderit now, like he wasn't involved in any way.

A'den pointed to the bunk bed on top. "Thats yours kiddo."

Anderit nodded again, placing his bag on the ground and climbing into the bed. The scent of the room made him feel at home. "You guys don't like aruetiise much do you?" He felt like using the mando'a word was some kind of insult to the culture, instantly regretting using it.

"Not really no, but you'll get along fine. Your only kind of discustingly ugly and only kind of smell like osik." A'den replied, watching the holovision from his bed. Apparently using the word wasn't a cultural offense.

Anderit didn't reply. He just stared at the tan colored ceiling until sleep overtook him. He dreamt of balmoraa and his mother's homemade sweet rolls.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

He was falling. Very far and very fast. His blue eyes fluttered open and he took in a deep breath. He registered the almost complete darkness around him and the strong scent of pine trees. He leaned up on the bed, the blue glow of hyperspace coming though the window giving the room an eerie glow.

Anderit smoothed out his fatigues, lifting himself up and quietly climbing down the bed's ladder. He reached the bottom, the durasteel flooring freezing the soles of his feet. He half winced and walked past his roommate. The zabrak made no move, "You don't gotta go cyar'ika. I ain't gonna bite." He muttered.

Anderit gave the man a quick look, then sighed realizing the man was dreaming.

He shook his head at the man and turned toward his bag. He slowly unzipped it, frowning at the ridiculously loud sound the zipper made. He slowly lifted his white and olive plates out of the bag, dropping a hold out blaster. It made a loud thump and Anderit winced again. A'den shifted in his sleep again, making something between a groan and a grunt.

Anderit slowly slipped on his armor, quietly sealing the pieces in place. He lifted his helmet, placing it on his head and making an almost inaudible pop. The suit systems booted up, his vision flashing quickly as the HUD flashed on line. For a moment Anderit was disoriented. He recomposed himself and blinked through the HUD options, checking to make sure the shields were active. He smiled to himself.

When he was in the armor, he wasn't Anderit the scared kid anymore. He was Anderit the soldier, the fearless killer. He walked toward the door, his boots echoing through the room. He clicked on the door lock pad and the door made some mechanical noises as it slowly slid open.

Anderit cautiously walked out, following the main hallway. It was the scheduled time for the majority of the crew to be asleep, so he was as quite as possible. He passed an intersection, looking down one way he saw two figures embracing each other. He raised an eyebrow and the smaller of the two figures turned it head toward Anderit and quietly yelled in shock. Anderit recognized the face as the girl named Rawnie, and easily guessed the other figure.

He simply nodded and continued on his path, walking past the rest of the crew's rooms. He noted the odd dark brown paint of the walls as he continued on.

Ral'in had been up most of the night in the Arm's room of the Ge'hutuun, Wearing his Beskar given to him by The Fatalitis when he joined the clan, he was swiftly but precisely detailing the weapons as he usually does after everyone has went to sleep.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and ducked under the counter he was behind to grab a small blaster pistol; as he heard the steps get closer and the echoes down the sleeping ship grow louder he noticed it was only one of the new republic transfers coming down the hall, in his full uniform. The soldier gave him an odd look as he saw the blaster, so to ease the tension Ral'in produced a small white cloth and began to polish the weapon.

He gave the Trooper a slight look before eyeing the blaster. "You might as well come in and take a seat if you are just going to stand there like a Usi'yaim di'kut."

The Trooper gave a slight spark as he came back to himself and held his hand up. "No thanks, you seem busy im just going to go back to s-" Before the trooper could finish the sentence Ral'in who had turned his back to him as he reached for a weapon on the nearby weapons rack let out a commanding yet soft. "Sit. now."

Ral'in turned back placing a large rifle down on the counter as the trooper shifted into the room uncomfortably. "The mind, the weapon, and the ones around him is a mandoa's truest and greatest assets, missusing or abusing them would end in the termination of the warrior." Ral'in continued not looking towards Anderit for conformation. "No Soldier I have killed, served with, or tortured will tell you different."

Anderit seemed to be slightly intimidated by his words, by quickly there's on a poker face.

"But there are those who will tell you differently, weaklings, cowards, and traitors. For them, death is the only verdict."

Ral'in continued to work on the rifle as he pulled out a sharp but old knife sporting the clan symbol on the bottom of its hilt. "My clan is the most important thing to me. Harming them results in death and no alternative, am i understood?" Ral'in asked his imperial accent showing more than ever.

Anderit looked up surprised at the question. "Yes sir, of course, I would never do anything to harm your c-" Ral'in cut him off by holding up his hand. "I am not accusing you of treachery, had I believed you were a traitor I would have killed you on the spot, with no hesitation."

"Then...why try to intimidate me?" Anderit said slightly stumbling over his words. Ral'in pressed a button on the console near the counter closing the door Anderit had walked in from. "I am making sure you can get the job done, sixteen is a young age...for republic soldiers."

Ral'in's mind drifted off for a few moments. He thought back to mandalore. He was eleven years old again, and the Fatalitis was just Joffe, just buir. Joffe helped Ral'in steady his aim at the wandering nuna as Ral'in took aim. He took a deep breath. Looked to Joffe. Back to the nuna, and pulled the trigger.

Ral'in snapped out of the memory as the door closed on the other side of the room a group of three target droids popped up, quickly scurrying around the training side of the room. Anderit eyed them then gave Ral'in a confused face. Ral'in began to speak." You have three targets and ten shots, engage each target with a minimum of two shots per target and use only a three second interval for engage time."

Before Anderit could even reply to the command Ral'in let out a loud yell "Begin aruetii!"

At the sound of those words Anderit quickly produced his sidearm and spat out a burst of two shots attempting to hit one of the droids, one shot clipped the sphyrical droid but not enough for it to deactivate. After seeing the droid fly off from the hit, anderit focused on another droid holding steady to aim but a loud buzz interupted him and all the droids fell back down to the floor deactivating. They sizzled a bit from the blasted marks.

"You failed," Ral'in said, his imperial accent still showing. "You had a three second interval, you took three point two seconds to aim, failure was the result."

Ral'in was pleased with himself. He had always been good at calculations and he enjoyed this.

"Wait let me get another round. With another try I'lll get it for sure." Anderit replyed with a slightly more eager tone than before causing Ral'in to frown. "Battle and life allow no second chances, nor do I, aruitii."

Ral'in moved back around the counter placing the blaster pistol back on the rack. "Most of you republic soldiers lack honor, and pride, it leaves you with little goals and resolve."

He continued as his voice began to soften. "Most do anyway, you seem to have a bit in reserve, not many would agree to come on board a ship full of Mando'ade. Let alone agree to battle with us, we shall see if you can keep up, Verd'ika."

Ral'in systematically scanned the man with his cybernetic eye, looking for any implants. Finding none he raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed by the man.

Ral'in tapped into the nearby console opening the door to the room and motioned for Anderit to leave, without another word Anderit left the room, going back out the way he came.

Anderit nodded, quickly leaving the room. He kept clenching his fists. The man was working him over. Testing him. Things could turn out bad. He rounded one corner and found himself in the large room from before. The holo vision was still on showing new from the imperial strikes on Balmoraa. He stopped and stated for a moment, taken by the news. An almost inaudible groan reached his ears coming from one of the couches.

Anderit looked around the room. On one of the chairs the chiss who had been playing pazaak had his head back, apparently snoring. Anderit chuckled a bit into his helmet before checking the couch. As he approached someone yelled, "If yer' comin' ta' apologize Ra'ika I best be gettin' some ass!"

Anderit froze, and raised an eyebrow. "Kharandras?" He called, caution in his voice.

The couch made some kind of squeeking noise as the figure, his familiar tatoo giving him away, stood up. " Oh, Parj's replacement. What are ya doin' wanderin' around?"

The way people kept calling Anderit a dead man's replacement unnerved him, "Yeah, I'm just checking things out, are you okay?"

Kharandras nodded, stumbling over to Anderit, "Had a bit ta' much ya' drink. Ain't it yer' bedtime kiddo? Monsters 'll get ya or somethin' like that?" The man's words were slurred to the point it sounded like he was speaking gibberish.

Anderit looked him over. The man was dressed as if he were about to go to bed, " I saw you two earlier, you guys fight?" Kharandras did a slight nod, "Well she got sum special kinda drink and uhh...Well we were argon' about how many toes wookies had. She kicked me out."

Anderit stifled a laugh, waving the drunk man off. Kharandras stumbled back, falling over the couch and landing face first on the couch, "Osik!" He yelled. He didn't move and Anderit just left him where he was.

Anderit left the room, following the main hall to the bridge deck. He cautiously approached the durasteel doors. He stood outside for a few minutes and thought better of entering. He turned back to where the usual fitness rooms were on the Hammorheads.

Smiling under his helmet, he found the room to be empty. He removed his chest and forearm plates, along with his helmet. He placed them in the corner of the room. Anderit looked around the room, finding a treadmill and began jogging at a decent pace trying to make himself tired so he could go back to sleep.

Only three years with the mandos. You make it that far and you get in good with the brass. You need that. He repeated it in his mind multiple times as the treadmill circled under him. His armored boots making a but of a racket.

After running the for a good half an hour, Anderit walked off of the treadmill and plopped down next to his armor. "Crazy mandos." He muttered

Something to his right caught his eyes, "What was that about crazy mandos aruitii?" The voice was far to deep to be human.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The bridge was quite. The terminal's looked as if a child had lazily tossed them onto random places around the expansive room. Their flashing lights would have disoriented most beings, but not The Fatalitis.

Or at least, that was what people called him these days. The miraluka causally looked over reports of the rogue Jedi in the area.

He recalled when he'd actually believed their teaching and frowned. The memory was not a happy one. He had been born a Mandalorian, his father being a renowned warrior. He couldn't recall his mother.

"Probably a reason for that." He mused to the empty room.

His father had passed away from some disease that he couldn't recall. He was sure it had been cured years ago by now.

He was orphaned, away from his clan. A Jedi had found him, and taken the boy against his will. The Fatalitis stayed with the Jedi for a few years. Making it to the rank of knight before leaving the order for his clan.

Everyone knew he was force sensitive, that was a given with his species. The secret was that he was trained to use it. He hated it. In his opinion the wars of trained force users caused all the galaxies problems. Not two governments fighting for dominance.

The bridge doors made a shrill hiss as they opened. The room echoed under the heavy footsteps of Chor'sa. The Ithorian female was large, even for her species.

Six-foot-four and two-hundred-seventy pounds, clad in her custom made beskar made her an imposing figure. The old creature strode in with the grace of a noble.

Her dark brown skin could only be seen at the ends of her eye stalks. The large yellow eyes staring down at The Fatalitis as if he were a child.

Perhaps to her he was. He couldn't recall the age of the Ithorian, but he knew she was at the end of her lifespan. She strode up, a foot away from Fatalitis before crossing her arms.

It seemed the gesture was universal across species.

"Chieftain." The trademark Ithorian voice reverberating through the ship's hull. "We will be coming out of hyperspace momentarily. I suggest you awaken fire teams one and four." Her exotic accent butchered galactic basic.

Fatalitis was sure in her own language it sounded poetic. "Thank you Chor'sa, no idea what I'd do without you." He joked.

"You would be dead. Gedeteyar." She answered deadpan.

"Right... Me'vaar ti gar?"

" I am well. Ret'urcye mhi" She answered. Gracefully turning around and leaving the room.

The doors sealed behind her with a whirring sound. Fatalitis let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. He liked the woman, but she innately terrified him.

He pressed a button on the intercom, "Fireteams one and four report in three hours. Geared up this time. That means you Khar'ika."

Anderit slowly looked up toward the voice. The first thing he noticed were the claws. Sharp black and wild. Next was the dark green scales, which made him think of a collocoid for some reason.

Anderit made eye contact with the creature, which was wearing some very loose shorts and a white work out shirt. It's beady yellow eyes looked him over. It bared its razor sharp teeth in a smile.

"Another aruitii come to play with us?" The thing hissed.

Anderit had no idea what gender it was. He slowly stood up, still the creature was a head taller than him.

"Do you all have to keep calling me that?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice. The nickname was growing old quickly.

"No, if you give me a name then I shall call you that." It hissed again.

"Private Anderit Wade. You are?" Anderit asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Anderit is far to long. You shall be Andy. I am Hithiss." The lizard creature added.

Anderit thought for a moment then nodded. Andy worked fine. He began feeling more comfortable around the stranger.

"Andy it is. So Hithiss, if you don't mind me asking...I have no idea what you are." Anderit asked, instantly regretting the words soon as they left his mouth.

The lizard looked a bit surprised before making a low raspy chuckle. "You are very new aren't you child? I am Trandoshan."

Anderit made a mental note of it. Trying to push out all the things he'd heard about Trandoshan slavers. Stereotypes didn't help anyone.

"Nice to meet you Hithiss. So what exactly are you doing down here?"

"Getting ready for the next assignment of course. I do not sleep much, and I like to be in shape. I am sure the same applies to you?"

Anderit nodded. Hithiss seemed like a simple being, and that was good in his book.

"Yeah, yeah of course. What do you do exactly?"

The Trandoshan motioned to the treadmills. Anderit followed, using the treadmill adjacent to Hithiss's own. They both started at a brisk pace.

"I pilot the gulley jumper we have on board." The trandoshan huffed between breaths.

"A pilot? Sounds like fun." Anderit mused.

The intercom sputtered to life. The Fatalitis's voice crackled out. "Fireteams one and four report in three hours. Geared up this time. That means you Khar'ika."

Hithiss groaned, or at least Anderit thought it was a groan, and powered down his treadmill. Anderit followers suite.

"You have any idea what we're doing?" Anderit asked. He hadn't actually been told what Tal'Verda did for the Republic.

"All the jobs that the republic and the jetii'se are to high and mighty to do." Hithiss answered vaguely.

Anderit nodded and went through the process of putting on his plates. he smiled in anticipation.

"I will see you when we disembark Andy." Hithiss stated, turning toward the door. His clawed feet clacking on the durasteel flooring as he left.

A'den snapped his eyes open as he listened to the intercom. He shot up, hitting his head on the top of the bunk bed. The horns on his head scraped the weak metal, adding to the numerous other scratches from similar awakenings.

"Karking hell!" He yelled, not caring if he woke up anyone else.

He carefully got out of bed, munching on a protein bar as he reached for his beskar. He finished the bar, attaching the black and good plates to his forearms.

He checked his chrono, "Six hours of sleep." He snatched his datapad from the drawer next to his bed typing in. "Reminder, beat new guy's ass for taking two hours of sleep."

He placed the datapad back on the drawer. The Zabrak punched his beskar, happy that everything was in place. With one helmet under his arm he strode toward the command deck.

A'den arrived a bit later than everyone else, but that was he neared the large durasteel doors a figure came dashing down the halls. It was in the same beskar as A'den.

The figure slowed down to a stop right in front of A'den. "Rough night? You look like osik ner'vod." A den asked.

Kharandras panted and held up a hand, "Don't you karking start."

A'den gave a knowing nod as the doors whirred open. The duo strode in giving the Fatalitis a weary look. They marched forward next to Ral'in and Anderit. Standing at attention.

To the four's left there were two humanoids in full armor covering their faces, a female chiss, and a wookie with a beskar chest plate. It held a helmet under its shoulder.

At their right were Hithiss the Trandoshan pilot, and Chor'sa the Ithorian. The entire room was calm and collected as they listened to The Fatalitis.

"Now, you kids know why we're here. Mandalore has brought shame upon the Mandalorian heritage. Our heritage. By enslaving our people to the Empire." Fatalitis paused, looking over the crowd. "The republics got us doing the osik that they and their jetii'se." He spat the last word, "Don't have the gett'se to do."

The crowd gave a loud cheer. "And I have a treat for all of you today." Fatalitis motioned to Chor'sa, who activated the holoterminal in the center of the room.

An older man, with a long gray beard dressed in brown robes appeared.

"This is Jedi master Sharn Backow." Chor'sa rumbled.

"Tal Verda, before I begin I commend you for your previous service to the Republic." The holo image began.

"It seems that a small group of our own have decided to defect. Jedi master Garvesne Kano and the Jedi under his command to be exact." It continued, sounding disarmingly calm.

The group listened intently, an occasional murmur rising from the crowd.

"The Jedi order would appreciate it if you could bring in these Jedi so we may steer them back onto the correct path. Of course, we understand that capture may not be do able. Use lethal force if necessary." The image cut off.

"As you kids can see, the jetii'se want us to bring their wizards back home. Apparently they're important enough to waste valuable resources on." He paused taking a breath,

"Typical Jetii'se arrogance." He added.

The crowd remained silent. "Honestly, I could care less if you kill all of them. It's your call, oyayc ra kyrayc." Fatalitis finished.

Hithiss stepped up, "I will be flying in you're two teams. Fireteam one will attack the imperial force outside causing a distraction."

The Trandoshan nodded to the group next to A'den, to which they gave a loud cheer.

"Fireteam four will have the most...interesting part." Hissis muttered. Now looking at A'den's group.

"Ad'ika will slice into the main building housing the jetii'se. Once inside You will hunt down the jetii'se inside. What you do with them is your choice." Hithiss flashed his fanged grin.

"So basically kill everyone? Because we can do that." Kharandras piped up.

"Khar'ika you shab'uir shut it." Ral'in ordered.

"Once this is done, you will Private Wade will destroy the facility. You will proceed to the designated RV point for extraction."

A'den tensed, getting ready for action.

"Any questions? None? Well then, k'oyaci."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Hithiss had no idea what planet the Ge'hutuun was orbiting. That was usual for operations involving defectors.

The Trandoshan stared out the hangar's viewport. The planet was large, green and brown spots indicating multiple continents. Much of the planet was a deep blue, showing the planet's oceans. There were large white areas on the northern and southern extremities of the planet, showing ice caps.

Hithiss thought that it might be a good place to vacation. Or go hunting, depending on the planet's wildlife and climate.

The sound of blaster packs charging and armored boots slamming against the floor stole his attention. The Trandoshan turned around, looking over his passengers.

He raised an eyeridge, watching the republic soldier heft an F-400 Nova rifle over his soldier. The rifle was half the boy's size, not to mention the hefty grenade attachment protruding from under the barrel.

The rest of the boy's team, Fireteam Four, was busy hefting medical supplies and an ancient blaster turret into the gulley jumper. Fireteam One's leader was busy conversing with the republic soldier, Andy, Hithiss remembered. The leader was a chiss woman, maybe in her mid twenties. You really couldn't tell with chiss.

To her right, the large wookie everyone affectionately called "Cuddles" shifted uncomfortably. The wookie made a low grunt, patting the bowcaster lazily hanging off of its neck. Hithiss had no idea how those light straps held up such a heavy weapon.

Hithiss flattened the wrinkles in his plain white shirt, he disliked wearing armor when he flew, and mulled toward his ship. It wasn't very impressive. A basic republic model with a few cannons added, painted black and gold.

Hithiis made his way past Andy, wandering up the ships ramp. He stalked toward the cockpit, and something to the right caught his eye. He quickly turned, surprised he had not caught it as soon as he entered.

In one of the seats sat enough detonite to destroy a fortress. "You better have this strapped down on takeoff, or this will be a very short trip." He called out.

"Don't worry Hithiss, I know how to handle explosives." Andy called back, his helmet's speaker muffling the voice a bit.

Hithiss nodded, cracking a toothy grin. This would be quite the show on exfill

Kharandras made it his mission to stall takeoff. He dropped pieces to one of their defensive turrets, causing Cuddles to bark at him. He was waiting for someone, and he wouldn't go without seeing her.

The doors hissed open behind him, and Rawnie stormed out. She was dressed in civilian clothes, making her look very small.

"Hey cyar'ika, where ya been?" Kharandras joked, loud enough for everyone in the hangar to hear.

"I should kick your shebs." She muttered. "What death defying mission are you going on now Kharan?"

"Jedi hunting of course. Not like we haven't done it before." He gave her a smile, running his hands through his hair as he often did when he was nervous.

She pulled him in quickly, kissing him before pushing him away, "Don't lose anyone this time." She ordered.

The whole hangar cheered, Cuddles's loud yell noticeable over everyone else's.

"Khar'ikas all grown up now, I'm so proud." A'den yelled.

Rawnie blushed before spinning on her heel, almost jogging out of the doors. They hissed closed behind her.

Kharandras smirked at the entire group before donning his helmet. The HUD booted up, showing his squad's position and their heart rates. They wouldn't lose anyone else. He'd make sure of that personally.

Anderit took his place in the packed ship. He sat next to the chiss woman. As much as he tried he couldn't remember her name. There to his left A'den and Kharandras were having a consversation over whether Twi'leks or Humans were more attractive.

Ra'lin was pretty quiet. He had his helmet on and his comm link was closed. Anderit assumed he was always this calm in flight, everyone had their pre combat rituals.

Cuddles, Anderit was surprised the name didn't offend the three meter tall wookie, was busy charging his bow caster. He occasionally looked up to the two armored Mandos whom Anderit didn't know and would make a low barking sound.

Anderit thought he was scolding them for something. Of course he could've been asking if the 'freshers were clean as far as Anderit knew.

The gulley jumper lifted from the hangar deck, the engines were deafening. They cast a bright blue light, the durasteel plating reflecting it onto the ship.

The mix of blinding light made the gully jumper look like a ghostly specter as it flew into the silent void.

The gully jumper hurtled toward the unknown planet. "ETA ten minutes." Hithiis stated.

The comm icon on Anderit's HUD lit up, showing that someone had overridden his comm silence.

"Su cuy aruetii." A soft female voice crackle through his helmet speakers.

"Miss, I don't speak mando'a and who are you?" Anderit asked.

"The woman gave a soft laugh, "Hello Anderit. It's Sanya."

Anderit thought for a moment then looked to the right, seeing the chiss woman now wearing a helmet. She nodded, her gray armor reflecting the dim lighting of the gulley jumper's cargo bay. The T-visor gave a slight blue light.

"And before you ask, no, the other fireteam members can't hear us."

"Ah..okay, is there something important you need me to do?" Anderit asked, caution ever present In his voice.

"Nothing important, I just hadn't really talked to you." She replied, casually looking toward him under her helmet.

"Of course this probably isn't the best time. Tell you what, when we get back the Ge'hutuun you come get drinks with everyone." She sounded far to cheery for someone about to kill people.

"Sure, that uh, that sounds great." Anderit replied, finding himself smiling.

The gully jumper violently shook as it entered atmosphere.

"ETA five minutes. You kids know your jobs. Capture some jetii'se or whatever you feel like. Have Private Wade blow the shab'la place up, and head home." Hithiss murmured into the ship's intercom.

Anderit shifted into his Fireteam's comm as Sanya followed suite.

"I'm saying we kill the jetii'se and steal- Hey Anderit." A'den cut short as Anderit joined the channel.

"You ready demo tech?" Kharandras asked.

"I have enough detonite to level a fortress, of course I'm ready." Anderit answered, adrenaline pumping now.

"Do anything stupid and we leave you." Ral'in chimed in, turning his oversized scattergun in his hands.

It was fully automatic from what Anderit had heard. It's jet black paint made it look even deadlier. A'den used a Nova rifle, although his was painted gold. Kharandras had a large blaster pistol, the fancy kind that punched holes in starship hulls.

The ship slowly slowed, "Be ready to bang out." Hythiss commanded.

Cuddles donned his golden helmet. The wookie in his golden beskar was the most intimidating thing Anderit had ever seen.

The two unknown mandos began assembling their blaster turret with ease. Hefting it above both of their heads. The ship set down with a crunch, half a click from the main structure.

"Serimir, gedetayar, parjir." Ral'in yelled over the comms, a cheer coming from everyone on the gully jumper.

The back hatch hissed open. The mandos with the turret sprinted off followed by Cuddles and Sanya. They were the diversion, they'd have to be fast.

Anderit's fireteam sprinted out as the jumper quickly lifted off flying to the south. They'd have to move fast as the gulley jumper must have been picked up on some kind of scanners.

Anderit was farthest behind but kept up with the group. They were in heavy forest, animals howling and grunting in the distance. The grass made it up to Anderit's knee plates, and for once he was thankful for the suit's climate control. He was sure it was far more humid than he'd like outside.

The detonite in his backpack jiggled uncomfortably as they came within sight of the structure. The entire fireteam was breathing heavily as they went prone. They sat at the very edge of the forestry. The structure was six meters tall, a few hundred feet wide, but rather meek. They'd expected a few turrets at the least.

"This isn't a fort, it's a kriffing monastery." Kharandras growled.

Standing outside a the large doorway were seven imperial soldiers and a boy, maybe fourteen, apparently guarding it. The concrete around the building was ancient, cracked in multiple places from overuse.

Their helmets crackled, an unfamiliar voice poured through. "This is fireteam one, about to start the party."

A few moment later rocket pierced through the forestry on the otherwise of the building, striking two soldiers. Their armor gave almost no resistance as one man disintegrated, the second being blown into gory peices. The ancient concrete was covered in the blood of the two soldiers.

The remaining five soldiers turned their attention to fireteam one's position, blindly firing into the forest. The red and orange beams of energy searing the trees, but seemingly not hitting anyone. A moment later hundreds of flashed of blue generated from the treeline melting the soldier's armor and cutting them down.

Anderit recognized the sound of the blaster turret and smiled. "Imps chose the wrong side."

"Of course they did, now they have to fight us." Ral'in added.

The boy put his hand to his ear before running into the monastery. A moment later imperial soldiers poured from different areas of the building, firing into the forest.

"Thirty two soldiers, team one can handle it." Ral'in commented.

"How the hell can you count that fast?" Kharandras asked.

"It's because he's magic, give him a kiss and you get a wish." A'den added.

"I'm sure you've tried that ner'vod, tons of times." Kharandras retorted

"Cybernetics right?" Anderit chimed in.

"Correct." Ral'in stated.

The imperial soldiers were being ripped to peices by the cannon fire. The ones that got close were instantly brought down by a shot from Cuddles's bowcaster.

Sanya was nowhere to be seen, which tugged at Anderit for reasons he couldn't explain.

Once it was clear that the imperials were preoccupied A'den sprinted toward the door, followed by the others. He dropped to one knee, and began ripping the door's keypad to pieces with a vibrioknife. With the wires exposed, A'den began cutting wires, replacing them with his own.

"See this osik, this is science. Ripping things to peices is kriffing science." He muttered.

After a few tense minutes of blaster fire and sounds of dying soldiers the door slid open. The team slid inside, quickly locking it behind them. Ral'in took point.

Anderit found himself marveling at the long halls, the white marble floors, the beautiful paintings and the almond colored walls. They walked to the end of the ball finding no resistance. It was unsettlingly quite.

"I don't like this, they're trying something." Anderit whispered, although it was unnecessary.

They could have a conversation in the helmets and no one would know.

They rounded another corner. A blue blade of energy sprung to life and lunged at Ral'in.

The scattershot fired three times, the sound reporting through the halls. The blade cut short inches from Ral'in's head and the Jedi's body crumpled onto the ground.

"Seems you were right And'ika. Either way this one isn't defecting." Ral'in muttered, kicking the Jedi's mangled belied don't body with his foot.

Anderit had no idea what And'ika meant, and he didn't ask. He looked over the Jedi's body. Plain brown robes, it looked like a Duros. Although its lower face had caved into a bloody mess from the scattershot round.

They continued down the hall, all four of them back to back covering every corner. They turned left, then right, seeing no more contacts.

"Think the shab'la hu'tuun ran?" Kharandras asked, checking the charge on his blaster for the seventh time.

"No I-" A'den held up a hand, and the door to their right let out a gasp.

"Doors don't gasp. Open up in surrender in the name of the republic!" Anderit yelled, training his rifle on the door.

There was no answer. The fireteam trained their weapons on the door. It was old, made of wood showing how primitive it was. Anderit loaded his grenade launcher, firing the explosive ball at the door.

The door exploded into wooden splinters, the surrounding walls taking similar damage. A scream was heard as the team charged in.

On the ground there was a blond woman dressed in the usual Jedi robes. There was a peices of the door lodged into her leg, blood pouring one the floor. Next to her the boy from outside hovered above her, looking terrified and not knowing what to do. Behind them stood three Jedi padawans.

"On the ground now!" Ral'in ordered.

One of the padawans, a boy with dark skin and a shaved head drew two yellow lightsabers, "Master Kano told us the you were coming."

The woman on the ground was crying now. The boy from outside was dragging her away, attempting to pry the wood from her leg.

Another padawan, this one a Rodian, held up a hand, "Tarsh, maybe Master Kano is wrong and-"

The third padawan, a togruta, drew a green double bladed lightsaber. "Quite, if we kill these soldiers the sith will accept us."

The boy pulled the wood from the woman's leg. She screamed in pain bleeding even more. The boy closed his eyes, and the bleeding slowly stopped.

The Rodian reluctantly drew a blue blade and held it in a defensive stance.

The fireteam trained their weapons on the armed Jedi "Last chance jetii'se." A'den muttered.

The Jedi launched forward, and the team fired. The Rodian took a shot in the leg falling down. The other two Jedi deflected and dodged, sending a wave of energy at the soldiers.

The fireteam was thrown across the room. The Rodian Jedi recovered and charged Anderit as he stood up. The togruta attacked Ral'in while Kharandras and A'den fought the dark skinned padawan.

Anderit fired a burst, all of which were deflected by the Rodian. The blue blade of energy drew closer. Anderit, thinking on his feet, loaded an explosive round into the grenade launcher, sending it hurtling toward the padawan. The Rodian raised its lightsaber to block. The round exploded in the padawan's face, sending him it flying.

The padawan gave a blood curdling scream. His body spasmed on the ground, blood covering the marble floors.

Ral'in ducked under the togruta's green blade. He reached for his chest plate, removing the large vibroknife from its sheath. The togruta spun wildly, desperately for his chest. Ral'in smiled and easily side stepped the alien, driving the knife into one of its head tails.

The padawan screamed, dropping its lightsaber from its untrained hands. Ral'in brought his other fist into the togruta's face, the beskar covered hand crushing bone. A sickening crunch was heard as the togruta fell to the floor screaming. Ral'in raised his left leg into the air, smashing it into the padawan's face a twice. With a bloody crunch the togruta quit moving.

The dark skinned padawan circled his opponents. He deflected two shots from A'den and lunged at Kharandras. Kharandras simply fired at the boy's unprotected kneecaps, sending the padawan to the ground.

He landed with a crash dropping his weapons. He sobbed holding his knees. If he lived he would surely be disabled, as his legs were dangling as if the bone was gone.

"P-please don't kill me. Please. I-I'll tell you where Master Kano is." The boy sobbed.

Kharandras went on one knee, "Sorry di'kut, we already know where he is. Should've surrendered."

"No! Please no!" The boy cried out, his blood mixing with the blood of his allies on the marble floors painting it red.

Kharandras, knowing Rawnie would want him to show mercy, produced a needle, driving it into the boy's neck, "A'den and I will drag him outside."

The boy sat wide eyes for a moment before losing consciousness.

A'den nodded, "Hope he isn't as fat as Ral'ika."

Anderit hovered above the Rodian. It was still alive.

"Why attack?" Anderit asked, feeling angry at the Rodian. He wanted to kill it. He had no idea why.

"Go-...go to hell." The Rodian spat out, drowning in its own blood.

"We'll thast very un-Jedi like." Anderit mused. He went on one knee and extended the vibroknife in his wrist gauntlet.

The Rodian gargled more, spraying its blood onto Anderit's chest plate.

Anderit frowned and drove the blade into the Jedi's forehead, twisting it for good measure.

The two remaining Jedi whimpered in the corner. The woman had quoted down and watched her students die with wide eyed horror. The boy simply closed his eyes.

Ral'in bent down, snatched up his scattershot, and loaded another blaster pack with a loud crack. "Three of seven paddies down, two of the three knight down, master still at large." He muttered into the comm.

"Copy fireteam four. The imps are at half strength, caught 'em by surprise. Sanya's hit, took a 'nade but I think she's just unconscious." The unfamiliar voice replied.

Anderit let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Why'd be care about this stranger so much?

"Garvesne will get you, all of you!" The woman yelled.

She fired a bolt of force lighting, sending Ral'in to the ground. His shields overloading.

A'den ran forward, firing a round into the woman's head. The lightning stopped.

" 'Nother clean kill for the only attractive one of the team." He shouted.

"Shut it." Ral'in ordered as he got up, a bit burnt under the armor but nothing more.

Anderit trained his rifle on the boy, "You surrendering?"

The boy flashed his eyes open and flew out the door so fast the could barely see him.

"Karking force tricks!" Kharandras yelled.

Anderit raced out the door, catching the big running down the hall. He fired four bursts, one catching him in the small of his back and sending him into a wall.

Anderit caught up to him and spun the boy around, the scent of cooked meat coming through his helmet's filters.

"Why do you people refuse to kriffing surrender!?" He yelled.

The boy laughed, blood rising from his mouth and spattering into Anderit's visor. "The emperor calls us."

The padawan's eyes filled with terror, and he started spasming screaming in pain. "He's in my head, kill me!"

Anderit furrowed his brow, "What?"

"Master Kano, kill me please! Oh force it hurts so much!" The boy cried.

Anderit frowned. These were kids. They'd killed kids. He'd thought it had been in self defense, but it wasn't their choice. They'd been dragged into this by a puppet master.

"I'm so sorry." He managed to choke out. The sound of a blaster shot reverberated throughout the halls.

Former Jedi master Garvesne Kano watched the attack on the monastery from his office. He smiled, deciding to meet the attackers himself.

"Jenova, do take the padawans and dismantle the group of attackers outside." He instructed his followers.

"Of course my lord." Jenova replied with a bow, her red hair flying across her face as she ran.

Kano nodded politely, before turning out of his office. ready to kill anything in his way.

Kano wandered the halls, filled with hidden rage. These Mandalorians, these mongrels, were killing his servants. That did more than annoy him.

He rounded one corner, then another until he caught sight of a man in the armor of a republic infantrymen. He fired his rifle into one of his followers heads. It was then who Kano noticed was lying dead on the ground.

His padawan, his successor, had been shot dead by some random soldier.

The mirilian scowled at the man, his bald head reflecting the sunlight seeping through the monastery's windows.

He silently approached, the soldier now noticing him and raising his rifle, "Halt!" He yelled.

Kano had no intention of stopping. He raised a hand, firing an arrow of lightning into the man's chest. The man was hit with such a force that he was thrown halfway down the hall, dropping his weapon, before he hit the floor.

Anderit let out a groan as he attempted to lift himself up. He could smell the burnt ozone around him as Kano walked closer.

"I've got Kano, get out here now!" He yelled into the comm, not able to hide the pain from his voice.

A moment later Ral'in and the others burst out of the small room, standing between Anderit and the former Jedi master.

"Stand down Kano, its over." Ral'in ordered.

Kano stopped, "Well hello, it seems I get to kill more brutes today. You see my darling Jenova is finishing off your other team now."

The fireteam opened up on the mirilian.

Cuddles was laughing, or barking, depending if you were a wookie or not. The bodies of over thirty imperials lay around the emplacement. The concrete was covered in blood and body parts. The idiots had run at them with no cover. He had no idea how the republic was losing the war.

The gully jumper was hovering above the building, ready to extract as soon as fireteam four made its was out.

Cuddles noticed the doors opening, followed by a Jedi knight and four padawan's charging his emplacement. Sanya was still unconscious. The Jedi apparently had no idea the gulley jumper was hovering above, although it was louder than Cuddles was.

They charged the field of bodies. Cuddles couldn't help but bark at their stupidity. The gulley jumper took aim, and decimated the Jedi. Their body part flew everywhere, and only the knight left standing after on volley.

Cuddles took aim with his bowcaster, his golden helmet reflecting the sunlight, and shot the knight between her eyes. The gulley jumper landed slowly. Cuddles's comrades lifted Sanya into the the jumper, much to Hithiss's concern, and took up defensive positions.

Cuddles nodded at Hithiss, before running into the monastery.

Kano's orange blade deflected the flashes of energy intending to end his life. He spun left, then right.

Growing annoyed her sent a force blast, throwing the soldiers off their feet. As the recovered Kano charged. He made it to the nearest one, a man in black and golden armor, and ripped off his helmet.

The Zabrak hissed and cussed kicking at Kano's midriff, his red hair flying everywhere as he flailed.

Kano brought up his blade, and swung down.

A shot rang through the halls, and Kano fell to the floor, dropping the Zabrak.

He couldn't move. He felt the warm blood pooling around his head as his vision faded.

Cuddles reloaded the bowcaster. Kano fell to the ground dead. With a roar Cuddles ran up, picking A'den up and dusting him off.

"Thanks Cuddles." A'den muttered, his pride wounded.

"Master is down, proceeding for extraction." Ral'in spoke into the comm. Walking into the small room from before.

Anderit lifted himself up, "Is Sanya okay?" He asked.

Cuddles nodded, before looking down to Kharandras and barking.

"Yeah, I'm fine big guy." He replied, forcing a smile.

Ral'in returned with the dark skinned padawan draped over his huge shoulders, "Hithiss is outside?"

Again, Cuddles nodded.

They covered Anderit as he placed the charges, feeling much lighter afterword. They raced out of the monastery, running inside of the gulley jumper.

"Everything went well?" Hithiis asked.

"Well enough." Ral'in answered.

They tied the padawan to the floor in case he awoke, and took their seats. Anderit sat next to Sanya's unconcious form, worry in his eyes.

The ship loudly rose into the unnamed planet's atmosphere. It screeched through the sky, and into the Ge'hutuun's hanger bay.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The hanger doors sprung open. Anderit was worried for Sanya, and kept telling himself it was because she was a fellow soldier.

The gulley jumper landed on the silver floor with a thump. The sound of screeching hydraulics flooded Anderit's ears as the back door slowly fell open.

Outside stood Chor'sa, Rawnie, a medical droid and The Fatalitis. Rawnie ran forward throwing her arms around a dazed Kharandras, kissing him. Anderit shook his head. Romance was a waste of time.

The two teams slowly exited the gulley jumper, Cuddles carrying the Jedi prisoner. The medical droid walked up examining Sanya.

"She seems to be stable, however I would prefer her to remain in the med lab in case of any unforeseen issues." The droid recommended.

Anderit nodded, lifting the woman and following the droid. They strode past multiple open doors. Anderit smelled pine trees through his helmet's filters and smiled.

"Sort of like home." He thought.

The droid walked into a small bright room. There were two beds covered in white bedsheets. To the left of them was a desk covered in pictures of X-rays and half empty cups of caf.

Anderit gingerly placed the chiss down onto the bed nearest to the door.

She groaned and Anderit filled with worry again. They hadn't had any casualties, so he was happy. Still, she'd been hurt keeping the imps off his back, and he owed her for that.

He removed her helmet, and placed it on the desk to his left, along with his own.

She was beautiful, if that meant the same thing for chiss as humans. Anderit had no idea. Black hair that fell to her shoulders, and a tattoo of a manka cat on her upper neck.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The droid stated, it's neutral voice boring and unsympathetic.

"Thank you." Anderit nodded at the droid.

It turned and left the room, probably to do some menial tasks for the doctor. Anderit really didn't care. He took a seat on the second bed, watching the door for the doctor.

Ral'in watched Anderit storm off with the Chiss girl and shook his head. The boy was far to inexperienced. He'd just met Sanya and was already wrapped around the woman's finger. If he hasn't seen the aruetii's prowess in combat he would have looked down on him.

Kharandras was busy smothering his girlfriend, yet another annoying romance in his clan. A'den was busy telling Hithiss about how he'd supposedly saved everyone by taking down a dangerous Jedi singlehandedly.

Ral'in shook his head again. He loved his brothers, his sisters, and his clan, but most of them were idiots.

"Buir, the mission was a success. The wookie is bringing the prisoner to Chor'sa's quarters for interrogation." He reported.

"Wonderful, the boy will tell us what he knows." Chor'sa reverberated through the hanger.

"Nehutyc tengaanar Ral'ika." Fatalitis praised.

"Thank you buir, I'll be going to check on Sanya."

"Ah, of course, you mean the doctor right son?" Fatalitis mused.

Ral'in gave an annoyed look, "No buir, just an injured comrade." He replied.

"Just marry her son." Fatalitis piped up, louder than necessary.

Ral'in just groaned annoyed and walked past, making his way to the med lab.

Ral'in followed the familiar halls to the med lab. He politely knocked on the door, a bit surprised when Anderit opened it.

"Hello Anderit."

Anderit stepped aside letting the huge man inside. He removed his helmet, placing it on a nearby desk, and looked at Sanya.

"Is she alright?" He asked, no concern at all in his voice.

"Just unconscious, nothing serious." Anderit answered.

"Then why are you here And'ika?"

There was that And'ika thing again. It confused the hell out of Anderit.

"Just in case." He shrugged.

"Your far to young for romance." Ral'in muttered.

For Anderit, it was a slap in the face, but he was right.

"It's not romance, she got hit, making sure she's okay." He retorted.

Suddenly, the door whisked open. A short woman, in her mid twenties with shoulder length black hair and dark skin gracefully entered the room. Her white lab coat had quite a few dried bloodstains.

"Well hello Ral'in." She wandered past Anderit, getting on her tip toes and kissing Ral'in's chin.

The woman was half Ral'in's size. It was almost humorous.

"I trust you haven't had much trouble while I was gone cyar'ika?" He smiled, which seemed unnatural to Anderit.

"Not much, the usual worrying. Of course now we have this poor thing." She glanced down at Sanya, "Would you tell me what happened son?"

There it was again, getting treated like a child. This was just wonderful, "Sonic grenade, just incapacitated." He answered.

The woman checked Sanya's pulse, and smiled, "I think she'll be fine kiddo. Take her to her room and make sure she doesn't freak out when she wakes up." She ordered.

"Fiana, dear, do you think it's the best idea to let And'ika take her?" Ral'in asked.

"Yes of course, now go, shoo." She waved Anderit off.

Anderit nodded, picking the Chiss up again and stacking their helmets in her lap. This was getting tiresome. He wandered the halls, Fiana had given him the room number.

He finally made it to the correct door. It slid open with a hiss. As he walked in a wookie grunted. Anderit tensed for a moment, then realized it was just Cuddles.

Anderit nodded at the half armoired wookie, placing Sanya onto the lower bunk.

He nodded at Cuddles again before walking out, closing the door behind him. He made his way back into his room to find A'den shirtless, whirling a white shirt above his head in circles.

As Anderit moved toward their personal 'fresher he whipped him in the back of the head.

"Whipped." The Zabrak half yelled, a stupid smile on his face.

Anderit ignored him, moving toward the shower.

The Fatalitis was busy debriefing Jedi master Sharn Backow. The man was all business and was tough to lie to. Fatalitis paced the hologram, pretending to care what he had to say.

"And finally, I'de like to know what happened to your single prisoner." The master finished, anger in his voice.

Good, Fatalitis loved getting under and Jedi's skin. "The lads fine, being interrogated as we speak."

"Cease your interrogations. The Jedi order can take care of such things." He mumbled, "Your ship is near Nar Shadaa yes? We will retrieve the padawan there."

The image cut off. "Nar Shadaa huh? Certainly not a horrible place for a week long vacation." He pondered out loud.

Chor'sa nodded from her place on the deck, punching in the hyperspace coordinates. A few moments later the ship was flying faster than light. The crew would notice and probably sleep or something along that line.

Either way, they were getting some time off, and that was rare.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Rawnie never asked what they did on their operations. She knew she wouldn't like the answer. What she did know was that they were hurtling toward Nar Shadaa as fast as hyperspace would carry them. She smoothed out her shirt as she moved through the halls of the Ge'hutuun. It was an impressive ship, and she'd never imagine that she'd live on something like it. Of course she hadn't imagined her dad to be a Mandalorian clan chief, either.

She rounded another corner before entering the lounge room. Cuddles and Hithiss were busy talking about the ethics of torture. Kharandras and Ral'in were playing pazaak in the corner, Ral'in getting angry over three straight losses. A'den and Fatlitis were having an arm wrestling match over one of the couches. Everyone was in civilian clothes except Fatalitis, she'd have to ask him why he never took his beskar off. She made a beeline for him, slapping the old man on the shoulder.

"Dad, A'den, whats the point of this?" She asked.

"Buirs being a stubborn old man." A'den grunted.

"Your brother here thought he could best me in an arm wrestling match." Fatalitis muttered, his voice completely calm.

Brother, she'd never get used to that. Ral'in and A'den had been around far longer than she had. Dad has raised them as his adopted children. He'd had no idea she'd existed until last year. Regardless, he'd been ecstatic knowing he had a biological daughter, and he was always trying to please her.

"Making up for lost time." She mused out loud.

"What was that Ra'ika?" Fatalitis asked, slamming A'den's arm into the couch cushion.

"Karking hell, what kind of stims are you on old man?" A'den stammered, confused as to how he'd lost.

"Talyc tihaar." Fatlitis answered simply.

Rawnie frowned. She'd tried to embrace the Mandalalorian culture, but she still was at a loss with the language. She'd picked up a bit here and there, and often used it in regular conversation. Even so, she had only scratched the surface.

Kharandras looked up from his cards, "Means bloody tihaar cyar'ika." He called to Rawnie, "Its a joke."

Rawnie smiled at him nodding. She was taken by the man, always had been. She always thought of him as the hero in some holovid. Flying around the galaxy and beating the bad guys, and she was the female lead. Of course, maybe they were the bad guys. She frowned, pushing the thought out of her head. thinking like that didn't help anyone.

"Oya, sooran shab!" Ral'in hollered, winning his pazaak match.

"Ral'ika, you realize I already won three times right?" Kharandras asked.

"I can pull rank." Ral'in muttered.

"We don't have rank."

"I am twice your size."

"Okay you win."

Doctor Fiana strode through the door, marching up to Ral'in and pecking him on the cheek, "Did you win?"

"Of course I won." He stammered.

"Once, Fiana, once." Kharandras retorted.

The tiny woman gave Kharandras a knowing nod before looking down at Ral'in.

"I'm sure you did Ral'iin, would you like to like to head to the shooting range?" She flourished a small compact blaster pistol.

Ral'in simply nodded, lifting himself from his chair and almost knocking the small table over. He followed Fiana out, looking like a ronto chasing a nexu cub.

"And now I have no one to play with." Kharandras obnoxiously shouted.

"I shall play." Hithiss called back, leaving Cuddles on the couch and plopping down in front of kharandras. Rawnie moved next to Cuddles, trying to make out the odd growls and grunts he made. This was her odd crazy family now. She loved it.

Anderit rocked himself on the bed, hugging his knees. The room was dark, the lights off. The only light that shined through was the familiar dark blue glow of hyperspace. The room was sound proof, the rhythmic sound of the creaking bed filling the room.

"We killed kids. I killed kids. I didn't even care. Little kids, who didn't have a choice whether they wanted to fight or not." He muttered to himself.

"Its the karking jedi's fault. Controlling their minds, but I killed them. Oh force I killed them, and I liked it." He half sobbed to himself.

There was a knock on the door, making Anderit jump. He bumped his head on the ceiling and grunted, wiping his wet eyes and putting on a smile. he climbed down from the bed, opening the door.

A figure in gray beskar looked at him. a little shorter than him, with a female figure. The helmet's T-shaped visor cast a blue glow over Anderit's face.

She lifted her helmet from her head, holding it under her arm. She gave him a freindly smile, "You okay Anderit?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, more worried about you Sanya."

The Chiss grinned, her red eyes glowing in the dim light, "I'm perfectly fine, the beskar really helps." She paused for a moment parting her lips, "I heard you helped get me out, wanted to thank you."

"I didn't do much, Cuddles and you're fireteam really got you out. I just carried you to the med lab." He responded quickly, unsure of what to say.

She gave him a knowing look, "Oh I'm sure, now when we get to Nar Shadaa I'm still expecting those drinks."

Anderit gave a disarming smile, like that of a child, "I can do that, for sure."

Sanya welcomed herself inside, looking around the room, "Why is it so dark?"

"Oh, I was sleeping." Anderit answered quickly.

Sanya raised an eyebrow, "This is kinda an odd time to sleep, everyone else is socializing. You sure your okay?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

Anderit nodded again, the door closing behind him. Sanya's red eyes cast a demonic glow that contrasted with that of hyperspace. It was quite beautiful, Anderit thought.

"Your stressed about the jetii'se aren't you?" She asked, hitting the target right on. "Don't be, they attacked us. They could have surrendered. It was self defense on your part."

"No, it wasn't. That Jedi master was controlling their minds or some kriff like that." Anderit spat, anger rising in his voice.

Sanya had to remind herself that the boy wasn't a Mandalorian, just a soldier that signed up for something different than this.  
"Still, its the master's fault, not yours. Thats why "The Fatalitis" hates jetii'se so much. They take advantage of people with their mind powers and enslave them, walk all over the non force users." she paused taking a breath, "I share his views."

Anderit thought for a moment, maybe she was right. The jedi did tend to walk all over non-force users in their quest for the greater good. In the process they ruined jobs, destroyed homes. Yes, Sanya was right, it was the jedi's fault.

"Yeah...I think your right, its the master's fault, and we slotted him. No more damage to be done." Anderit smiled, he'd needed some kind of comfort, something to blame for his actions. His own sense of the greater good. It was a double standard, he knew. The jedi thought the same thing to give reason for their own actions, but he could really care less.

Sanya nodded, "We can't hunt them, its pointless and we would lose Republic protection, but we can hurt them when the chance to comes up. No more jedi, no more sith, no more uneeded war."

"I thought you mandos loved war." Anderit asked.

"We believe war is the true test of strength for a people. We might enjoy it, but we don't love it. I think we need a Mandalore that won't fight any chance he or she gets, stays back in our own space, builds up our resources, and turns us into a galactic power again." She finished, pride in her voice.

Anderit nodded, he could easily see the logic in her statement. Whether it would actually happen was a mystery. He ran a hand across his head, surprised at how quickly is hair had grown. There was a small amount of blond hair at the top of his head.

"You'll be mando before you know it Andy." Sanya said through a smile.

Becoming Mandalorian, now that wasn't something he'd thought of, "Don't be so sure Sanya."

"You say that now, but once I get you some beskar you'll be singing a different tune." She muttered, the smile not fading.

The ship lurched a bit, throwing both of them lightly into the wall as the Ge'hutuun exited hyperspace. They both stood up, trying not to laugh at each other. Sanya shook her head, grabbing her helmet off the floor and placing it on her head.

"Get ready to meet some real jetii'se face to face, your on the team transporting the prisoner, and think about the mando thing. I promise you you'll -love- it." She put emphasis on the last few words by getting into Anderit's face, the helmet an inch away from his nose.

"You should gear up." She said before turning towards the door.

The chiss smirked under her helmet as the door hissed open, and walked out


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The jedi's Defender class ship was ugly. At least, it was to Fatalitis. It looked like a big, red, fat, circle with engines. He had no idea how the jedi perceived the Defenders as graceful. the ship slowly moved in position to dock with the Ge'hutuun. Fatalitis donned his helmet, which looked more like something a pilot would wear than a soldier. Chor'sa stood next to him, holding the jedi prisoner by his neck.

The boy was on some crude, primitive crutches Doctor Fiana had dug out of storage. The Defender would have been deafeningly loud without his helmet for protection. Anderit and the two anonymous mandos from fireteam one were there for security reasons. There really wasn't a need for them. Fatalitis could handle a jedi master.

The security detail stood at the ready. None of them trusted jedi. The ship landed on the durasteel flooring with a loud thud. The grinding of hydraulics filled the hangar as the ship extended its stairs. "Thats a bit unnecesary." Fatalitis muttered to Chor'sa.

"Quite, perhaps he wishes to give a good first impression?" Chor'sa remarked, the jedi not being able to hear the Mandalorians because of their helmet's comm systems.

The Jedi wore a brown robe, no armor to be seen. Jedi were just stupid like that. "Welcome to the Ge'hutuun Master Backow."

Fatalitis greeted, forcing himself to sound happy.

"Happy to be here chief." He nodded at the Jedi prisoner, "Now why wouldn't you just surrender initially instead of causing this?" He asked.

The padawan just shook his head, staring at the floor.

"Very well then, if you wouldn't mind placing him in the room I had prepared for him, I need to speak with The Fatalitis." He commanded to Chor'sa.

Chor'sa grunted, she and the security detail leading the boy inside. She may have been old, but Jedi were not people she took orders from. She motioned for Anderit to stay back in case the jedi tried anything. Anderit nodded, checking his rifle's blaster charge again.

"Now, Joffe, I know you'd had a week of leave planned on Nar Shadaa." He motioned toward the planet, spinning outside of the ship's hanger, "But we have something important needed of you."

Fatalitis groaned, Backow knew he didn't like using his old name, "What is it? My boys and girls need some off time."

"As you know, one of the main theaters of war right now is Alderaan. The Sith are sending a group of saboteurs. Sith who are skilled in destroying capital ships. They have a ship that may jump into Alderaan's orbit at anytime. Your people are skilled in defeating force users and our forces are spread to thin to send a response team. We need you for this Joffe."

Fatalitis thought for a moment, "I want our pay tripled for this month, and two weeks of leave afterwords."

Backow frowned, stroking his pointed gray beard before nodding, "Fine, you will have it. You'll need to infilitrate their ship, as you don't have enough-"

Yelling came from the Defender, the sound of blaster fire and a lightsaber springing to life echoed through the hanger.

Fatalitis yanked the vibroblades attached to his back, holding them in front of him as he dashed toward the ship.

Master Backow's green blade sprung to life. He tailed Fatalitis, a bit slower than the Mandalorian. Anderit dropped to one knee, training his rifle on the entrance. Fatalitis made it half way up the ramp, before a blast of force energy sent barreling into Backow. The two fell back to the flooring and quickly jumped to their feet, as two hooded figures stalked down the ramp. They both had crimson double bladed lightsabers drawn.

"Is that the one my lord? I want to kill him, pleasssseee." The smaller of the figures asked, its voice clearly female.

The larger of the two Sith held up a hand, halting the female four meters away from the Mandalorians. Master Backow moving to the side to flank them.

"Are you the Fatalitis?" He asked, with a very deep voice, "And you, are you Jedi Master Backow." He said pointing at Backow with a clawed red finger.

The air around Fatalitis sparked a bit as his armor's shields were brought up, "Depends? Who are you? Where are my soldiers?"

"I am the harbinger of your destruction." The male launched into the air flipping around Fatalitis attempting to behead him.

Master Backow held his ground as the female assaulted him, easily batting off her rapid strikes.

Anderit trained his rifle on the male, waiting for the moment to fire.

Fatalitis whipped one of his blades around, warding off the attack. At the same time he brought his second blade above his head, slamming it down onto the male's saber.

The man growled from under his dark hood, red tendrils visible under the hood. The combatants tested each other's strength, as soon as one seemed to have the advantage the other would push harder.

Backow slid under the woman's crimson blade, sending her flying with a ball of kinetic energy. The woman flew into the Defender, a sickening crack was heard and she fell with a thud. Her lightsaber rolled from her hands and blood dropped from under her hood.

The man, seeing his ally fall, let out a roar. He began overwhelming Fatalitis, sending him back as the crimson blade met the cortosis weave of his vibroblades.

Backow leapt to assist, his green blade meeting with the back end of the Sith's crimson. The Sith slowly walked backwards toward the wall, desperately parrying the lightsaber and the twin vibroblades.

The Sith roared again, sending the last bit of his energy and throwing the Jedi and the Mandalorian flying. They both landed across the hanger, weapons away from them.

The Sith charged Backow's fallen form raising his lightsaber for a final blow.

Anderit raised his rifle, in the perfect position to end the Sith's disgusting life. A thought formed in his head. This was a Jedi master, like the one who'd used children as soldiers. They were all like that, indoctrinating children.

He could wait, let the Sith kill Master Backow and not feel a thing. Let the two monsters end each other. Backow looked at him with pleading eyes. The man was terrified. The Sith was rapidly closing the distance.

Anderit had to make up his mind now or the Sith would do it for him. He shook his head, knowing he'd regret it later.

The rifle lobbed a grenade at the Sith, catching him off guard. He quickly turned and brought up a force barrier, which broke from the force of the grenade.

What the Sith did not expect was the volley of automatic fire that Anderit spat out behind the grenade. He brought up his lightsaber, blocking the first dagger of energy, but he was to slow.

The dark robes man was cut into all over his body. The robes burnt, the blaster bolts searing through and Ito his vital organs. He fell, steaming to the ground, his hood falling in the process.

He hit the floor with a thud. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Kriffing Sith!" Anderit yelled, the helmet speaker amplifying the sound.

Fatalitis was helping Backow to his feet. The Jedi called his lightsaber from the floor, catching it in a gloved hand.

"I have no id-" Fatalitis held up a hand, "Shove it hu'tuun."

Fatalitis put a hand to his helmet, "Doctor Fiana, might need you. Had an incident at the hanger, dar'jetii."

The trio hastily boarded the Defender, ready to see anything. As they jogged on board someone groaned to the left.

Anderit's stomach turned, he hadn't lost anyone in combat yet. One of the Mandalorians whom Anderit hadn't personally met was sitting with his back to the wall.

His helmet was lying across the room. He was a mirilian, his facial tattoos covered in his own blood. The upper half of his scalp had a two inch cut that was bleeding horribly. His left arm was twisted and mangled so badly that it looked like it was barely attached.

"Doc, doc can fix me right!? Oh please fix me. I- I'm fine I'm okay. It's not bad, oh force fix me please! I-I don't wanna die." He sobbed, trying to blink the blood out of his eyes.

Anderit looked down at the man with pity. Knowing that you only had a few minutes left to live was horrible. He fought back the tears trying to form in his eyes and looked at his companions, pleading for them to do something.

Backow went on one knee, using some force technique to stop the bleeding. The man screamed, tears mixing with thwart crimson liquid.

"I'm sorry Kard, Doctor Fiana will be here soon, you'll be fine." Fatalitis lied, he'd had many soldiers pass away under his command.

The mirilian quit screaming, now breathing quick raspy breaths, "Just let my daughter know I died giving her a future."

Anderit wasn't an openly emotional man, but he was having trouble biting back tears. This man had done nothing wrong, just followed order, and the Sith had caught him by surprise.

He turned away, deciding he would find the others who were aboard.

It didn't take long. He made his way to the prisoner's room. The Jedi padawan was bleeding out of a gash in his neck. At least he'd died quickly.

Chor'sa was sprawled on the ground near him. Anderit checked to see if the woman was still breathing. She was.

He attempted to lift her, slipping in the Jedi's growing pool of blood and almost dropping the Ithorian. Instead he gently place her near her fallen blaster rifle. Someone stronger would lift her.

He made his way to the storage room and frowned. The last Mando was hanging from a wire. She wasn't moving. Regardless, he cut the wire with his vibroknife and caught the woman. He gently roved her helmet. She was human, shaved head, and a pretty face.

Anderit checked for a pulse. Finding none he placed her back onto the floor. The Sith hadn't killed with the lightsabers, they'd kept it quite.

Anderit made his way back to the mirilian, Kard, who had passed out.

"Is he alive." Anderit asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Barely, but I may be able to keep him with us until the Doctor arrives." The Jedi master sighed, sounding tired.

"Chor'sa is still alive, the prisoner and the other are...deceased."

Anderit stated, trying to hide the distress from his voice.

Fatalitis stormed out of the ship, likely going to check for any other Sith hiding in the bulkheads.

"How did this happen?" Anderit asked, not taking his eyes off the mirilian.

"I'd wager that the Sith found a place on my ship, and chose to strike when our guard was down." Backow mused, using his own energy to keep the man alive.

Anderit shook his head, he couldn't watch anymore. If he'd gone in instead of his comrades at the maybe Kard would be okay.

The ship echoed heavyset footsteps from the prisoner's room. Anderit trained his rifle on the door.

It was a pointless act, he couldn't fight another Sith singlehandedly.

Chor'sa's huge form lumbered into view.

"Dar'jetii, caught us by suprise." Chor'sa rumbled, staring down at Kard.

The Ithorian inclined her head, "Trattok'or Kard'ika."

The aged creature closed her eyes for a moment, in what could've been sadness and exited the ship.

Doctor Fiana ran down the halls, Ral'in in tow. Her white lab coat flowed behind her, making the small woman look a bit ridiculous. They reached the hanger and the door hissed open. She collided with Fatalitis, Ral'in skidding to a halt behind her.

"What's the situation?" She asked urgently.

"Kards got a fatal head wound, I was just coming to find you...and apparently Ral'ika to." Fatalitis muttered.

"Su cuy buir," Ral'in looked past Fatalitis toward the two Sith, "That ones moving."

He stood in front of Fiana, raising a scatter fun. Fatalitis raised his hand in a fist at the Sith, extending a built in blaster.

It was the female, as she was crawling toward them unarmed. A trail of bright red blood followed in her wake.

The Doctor shook her head, walking around Ral'in and marching up to the Sith, placing a holdout blaster to the woman's head.

"Please tell me the point of this dear." She stated calmly.

The Sith looked up at her, the hood hiding her bleeding face, "If I tell you you'll let me live?"

Fiana didn't answer, but pushed the blaster hard into the woman's skull.

"Yes, yes, my lord wanted to intercept the attack group that was being tasked with destroying the infiltration force." She squeaked out in fear.

"Did you hear that Fatalitis?" She asked nonchalantly.

Fatalitis nodded, tapping his helmet. The doctor smiled, and the Sith smiled back.

"So are you ta-" The Sith was cut off as Fiana's blaster discharged into her skull.

The woman dropped with a thud, her head smoking.

"Shes a keeper." Fatalitis remarked, elbowing his son.

"Yes buir, I know." Ral'in murmured making his way to the ship

The group quickly walked up the steps, moving past Chor'sa. Ral'in frowned when he saw Kard, Fiana went on one knee shoving Backow away.

"He seems to be alive, but we'll need to get him to the med lab quickly." She snapped her fingers in his face, and his eyes fluttered open.

He was in a daze, not understanding what was going on.

Anderit hovered around the group, looking over the ship and occasionally glancing at Kard.

The Doctor produced a strong from her breast pocket, injecting it into Kard's neck.

"Now stay awake sweetie. No need for sleeping." She stated with a motherly tone.

Ral'in lifted the smaller man and the group quickly followed.

Everything was rushed as Kard was placed on one of the beds. The Doctor waved them all off as she and her medical droid began working on the man.

The group slowly dispersed, Fatalitis Master Backow, and Chor'sa headed for the bridge. A'den and Kharandras showed up to check on the situation. They left soon and Ral'in accompanied them.

Anderit paced in front of the door like a caged animal. That should've been him. This wasn't fair.

Hours went by, no word came from the Doctor. Eventually a small mirilian woman holding a toddler turned up. She looked as if she'd been crying. The toddler was asleep.

"Is Kard okay?" She asked Anderit.

He froze, their entire clan lived on this ship. Even the housewives. Of course, they were all capable of fighting he was sure of it.

How could he tell this woman she might be a single parent and a widow.

"He took a head injury, but I think he'll be alright." He lied, in his mind it was necessary.

The woman sighed with relief. The toddler seemed to do the same, although Anderit was sure that was his mind playing tricks on him.

"Oh thank the force, I'm Sallin, I cook for everyone. Kard and I've been married for two years, and this is Sadiie." The woman held the toddler's hand waving it at Anderit.

This just made it worse. If Kard died, Sallin would never forgive him for lying.

That was the least of his problems, however.

"I'm Anderit, although people are calling me Anderit lately." He answered, not sure how to handle the situation.

"Thank you for helping Kard, Andy, say thank you Sadiie."

The toddler stirred, looking wide eyes at Anderit. "Thank." Was all she said.

Anderit smiled at the child, feeling guilty and horrible.

"It was really nice meeting you two, but I need to go speak with my fireteam." He muttered almost inaudibly.

"Oh of course, don't wait up for us." Sallin gave a friendly smile.

Anderit could still see the worry in her eyes.

He turned around, marching down the corridor toward the lounge room. Everyone was in a circle.

"It was a dar'jetii?" A'den questioned.

"Yes ner'vod, two actually." Ral'in answered.

"Is everyone okay?" Rawnie asked, concern in her voice.

Cuddles growled, bearing his teeth.

"The prisoner and Shanlew were KIA, everyone else is fine." Kharandras stated with finality.

"Poor Sallin, they have that little girl you know." Hithiss muttered, a living contradiction to the Trandoshan stereotype.

"What about Anderit? Is he alright?" Sanya asked, concern in her tone.

"I'm just fine." Anderit answered, entering the room.

The chiss sprang to her feet throwing her arms around him. Anderit stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. After a few moments he hugged her back, seeing A'den grin at him.

She released him much to Anderit's embarrassment and for a moment he forgot about Kard.

"Is Kard going to live And'ika?" Kharandras asked bluntly.

"I-...probably not." Anderit tried to hide the distress in his voice.

Rawnie stood up, dragging Kharandras with her toward the door, "Well we can at least comfort Sallen, Kharan."

Kharandras nodded letting her drag him out the door.

A'den leaned back in his chair, "So my children, what shall we do with the evil bathrobe brigade?"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"I'm sorry Backow but with this recent attack we just don't have the morale to take on a Sith force." Fatalitis was on the Ge'hutuun, staring Master Backow down through his visor-less helmet. He didn't need a visor, he saw with the force. It was far more intimidating as well.

"You have over eighty personnel on this ship, are you sure none of them can be spared to help?" Backow begged.

"Jetii'se...Backow we've been fighting non stop for six months. We need time to recharge, lick out wounds, bury our dead." Fatalitis continued.

Backow was getting closer and closer to a line that he wouldn't come back from crossing.

"Honestly Joffe, I assumed Mandalorians could carry on fighting when some of their comrades fell in combat. More proof of how little we actually need you." The Jedi wasn't hiding the annoyance in his tone.

"Republic soldiers carry on just fine.  
They don't stop because some of their friends are killed, it comes with the job." Backow retorted, sounding very un-Jedi like.

"This is why I left the order. You don't care for your soldiers. As long as you get what you want for your view of the greater good its all justifiable right?" He jabbed an armored finger into the Jedi's chest.

"We've done more for the republic than you have in years. My people deserve time to let their guard down. I have families to look after, widows and orphaned children. We will have time off." He finished, inadvertently using the force to amplify the meaning in his words.

Backow opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself halfway.

The old man knew when he was beaten.

"Fine,fine, take your time off. I'll have the order intercept the Sith." Backow finished.

Fatalitis nodded, not hiding his disgust with the man.

A model of the Jedi Order, showed how much they were really worth.

"Good, now get the hell off my ship." He pointed toward the door.

"I will send a message with mission details in two weeks." The Jedi made a quick bow before hastily exiting the bridge.

If the man was smart he would leave immediately.

Fatalitis sighed, falling into the captain's chair. He hated doing funerals.

Kharandras wander around the Jedi's ship. Cuddles had helped him space the bodies earlier. Deciding that this was to boring of a task he made his way out of the hanger, heading towards the lounge.

He rounded a corner, colliding into Hithiis, "Come on lizard man, thought you were supposed to have lightning fast reflexes."

"That is merely a rumor Khar'ika." Hithiss murmured, turning toward the med lab.

"I am checking on Kard. Perhaps you will accompany me?" He mused.

Kard had survived, barely. He was getting cybernetics installed. It'd be nice to check on the man.

"Sure, lead the way greeny." Kharandras joked, tailing the Trandoshan.

The pair arrived outside the med lab, knocking on the door. The door hissed open. Doctor Fiana stood in the door, her arms crossed.

"Checking on Kard?" She asked.

Kharandras looked over her shoulder, seeing the man's wife and child sitting next to his unconscious form.

"Yeah, he okay?" Kharandras asked.

The tiny woman leaned in to where only they could hear, "Honestly, I don't think he'll make it."

Hithiss nodded, looking solemn.

"Just do your best Fiana, don't need anymore deaths." Kharandras finished, heading toward his room and leaving Hithiis.

The entire non essential crew was gathered in the mess hall. Silver tables were filled with men and women. Dozens of different species wandered around the massive room.

The pale white lights shined off the rainbow of beskar. It almost blinded Anderit. He was wearing his helmet, his fireteam standing next to him.

"What this about exactly?" Kharandras asked into the private comm.

They four could hear each other without worrying about eavesdroppers.

"Buir seems to be giving a speech." Ral'in answered, watching the man in his father pace in front of the mass of Mandalorians.

His blue armor seemed dull and dreary in the pale lighting.

"Is that about Kard?" Anderit asked, getting straight to the point.

"Kards a great soldier, but buir definitely isn't getting the entire crew gathered because the man took a hit to the head." A'den muttered.

"It's good to know you care A'den." Anderit responded, seeping with sarcasm, now an accepted member of fireteam four.

"Aww, is And'ika worried about good ol' Kard? You guys doing something on the side we dunno about?" Kharandras teased.

"The man's got a little girl, of course I care." Anderit retorted.

"He's got a point Khar'ika." A'den added.

"Cut the chatter, buirs talking." Ral'in ordered, closing his comm channel.

Fatalitis stood at attention, Chor'sa at his side as she always was.

"My clan, my people, my kids from hell. Seems you've all earned some shore leave. You've earned it. We all have." He paused crossing his arms.

"Nar Shadaa is a nasty place. Of course no one kriffs with Mando'ade, and Tal'Verda is jatnese be te jantese."

Chor'sa strode up, her voice reverberating through the entire hall,

"You have two weeks to do as you wish. Do not do anything to reckless or dangerous. Report back to the Ge'hutuun every few days so we know you are alright. Now go! Slana'pir!"

The Mandalorians cheered, throwing random items into the air. Fireteam four headed to their rooms, discussing plans through their helmets.

"I believe I will take Doctor Fiana out onto the barges, do you think she will like that?" Ral'in asked, sounding like a child when he spoke of the woman.

"Yeah sure, high class doctors love glitter stem and spice." Kharandras answered, seeping with sarcasm.

"That may be how you pick up women, Khar'ika, but I like to use a bit of finesse." Ral'in murmured. "It will be one of the fancy barges, lots of credits. It will suit her."

"Hell whatever works big guy." A'den chimed in. "I'm gonna hit up the casinos, maybe pick up some easy women."

"Does that count as reckless behavior? Pretty sure the Doctor would hate treating you for an STD." Anderit added, flopping onto his bed.

"Why don't we just take the ladies out to the casino to? Might be fun. Keep A'den from having an accidental child." Kharandras asked.

"That would be fine, perhaps And'ika will bring miss Sanya?" Ral'in mused, the sound of running water coming from his helmet comm.

"It's not like that." Anderit was glad he was wearing a helmet, no one could see the embarrassment on his face.

"You say that now ner'vod, but soon she'll be pregnant or something and you sure as hell won't have an alibi then." Kharandras half shouted into the comm, laughing.

A'den was digging into the closet in their shared room. Anderit watched curiously, trying to stay awake. He didn't want to know how sore he'd be if he woke up in his armor.

"Well, once she sees you in this she won't be able to resist you. Well probably, you are an ugly shab'uir." A'den stated, dragging a heavy object from the closet.

A'den dropped it on the floor, grinning behind his helmet, "Welcome to the Mandalorians And'ika."

On the floor lay a suit of beskar armor. The main body was a pure white, with a dark green trim. It had a complicated and well painted pattern on the chest piece. Above it was a helmet, shaped like Sanya's but it's color matched that of the chest piece.

Anderit sat mouth agape, "That's mine?"

"Did you give him the beskar buir got him?" Ral'in asked.

"Of course it's your, try it on ner'vod." A'den answered, ignoring Ral'in

Anderit scrambled out of his republic plates, carefully putting on the beskar. After half an hour of maneuvering the beskar for completely. The green trim contrasted from his now eyebrow length blond hair.

He didn't care. This armor was amazing. He placed the helmet on his head, the HUD familiar, just like the republic set.

He looked in the mirror, the blue glow of his T-shaped visor shined off the glass.

"He like it, or do I have to beat him senseless?" Kharandras asked.

"Love it." Anderit answered, testing out the helmet's comm system.

He pressed a button on his left gauntlet. The air around his beskar sizzled for a moment and his shields came up. It was fully operational.

"Come to think of it, I do owe Sanya a drink." He mused.

"Keep it clean And'ika, you "cannot" get Chiss drunk. Seriously, waste of credits trying." A'den muttered, reminiscing about past experiences with chiss.

"I'll call her for you." Kharandras said, sounding like he was grinning.

"I can find her my self Kharan." Anderit responded.

"To late." The comm system beeped indicating a newcomer in the consversation, "Hey Sanya, team four and out ladies are heading to the cantina. Care to join us?"

Sanya hummed for a moment, "By myself? Are you trying to set me up with A'den? Because I've heard some things and-"

"No, Andy's going to be there. What did ya hear anyway?" A'den asked.

"Oh this is an open comm? Hmm...I was just joking A'den." Sanya responded quickly.

"I can ask myself! Sanya you want to come with me?" Anderit asked.

"Of course, you owe me drinks." She cut off her comm.

"It's settled then, little And'ika has a girlfriend. I suppose I should be proud, unfortunately I can't say I am." Ral'in added bluntly.

He may have been joking, and he might not have been.

"Yeaaaah...anyway, we'll be touching down planet side in a few hours. We should probably get some rest." Kharandras muttered.

"Dream of me, but not in a bad way. I just need you guys to know how important I am. Tayli'ac?" A'den commanded.

Ral'in grunted, "Please A'dika, shut up for just five minutes."


End file.
